


Почти

by Furimmer



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И когда он уснёт долго рассматривать его лицо, чтобы всё-таки решиться и провести кончиками пальцев по щеке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почти

Он проводит изящными пальцами по щеке задремавшего почти друга.

Скулы, о которые можно порезать пальцы, — и ухмыляется.

Они знакомы уже так давно, почти тысячу лет или всего пару. Случайные встречи на кинофестивалях, клубах, на красной дорожке, чёрт её дери. Они друзья. Почти.

Они, наверное, знают друг о друге всё. Все повадки, привычки, предпочтения. Нет, никаких вопросов, только наблюдения.

Вот Бен сжимает чуть сильнее бокал, почти не видно со стороны, но не для того, кто наблюдает, — раздражение.

Том отводит упавшую прядь с лица — усталость.

У Бенедикта едва заметно дёргается краешек рта — злость.

Том прикрывает глаза, чуть заметно улыбаясь — радость.

И тысячи других мелочей, на которые никто не обращает внимание. Но ведь они знают друг друга так давно, чтобы не замечать.

Они случайно встречаются в отеле, у обоих пара дней отдыха от съёмок, и так хочется погреться под жаркими лучами солнца вдали от туманного альбиона. Том подсаживается за столик к Бену. Просто так, поговорить ни о чём. Это ведь просто привычка — заговорить со старым знакомым, почти другом. Поговорить о съёмках, о планах на будущее, вспомнить последнюю встречу. И не чувствовать ничего, когда один мужчина направится в свой номер, а второй останется за столиком допивать сок. Они ведь даже не друзья, поэтому не должно быть никакого неприятного осадка от недосказанности. Просто слишком жарко, поэтому так некомфортно. И это не привязанность. Почти.

Редкие случайные встречи из-за плотных графиков работы, на самом деле попросту пьянки, прикрытые строгими костюмами, о которых нет толком воспоминаний, только голова с утра побаливает.   
Но иногда всё-таки удаётся вырваться из этого хаоса. Пройтись в одиночестве по набережной в предрассветный час и встретить того, кого ожидаешь меньше всего. И перестать удивляться после второго раза — это ведь всего лишь случайность, им просто нравится гулять в одном и том же месте в одно и тоже время. И вот тут-то и находятся темы для разговоров, не о работе, не о туманном актёрском будущем. Всего лишь случайно процитировать любимого автора и выяснить, что собеседник тоже обожает его. Обсудить последние новинки книг, последнюю выставку и в каком ресторане можно поужинать, чтобы не засекли папарацци и фанаты. Через полгода заметить, что с нетерпением ждёшь этих встреч, и что только их не хватает во время съёмок.  
Всё-таки привязанность. Почти.

И после очередной случайной встречи — чьё-то день рождение — предложить почти другу остаться у тебя: «Ко мне ближе, чего ты будешь в таком состоянии носиться по городу», наблюдать за тем, как он засыпает у тебя в гостиной. И когда он уснёт долго рассматривать его лицо, чтобы всё-таки решиться и провести кончиками пальцев по щеке.

Нет, не любовь.

Почти.


End file.
